Inuyasha the Cliche
by jeffs
Summary: Summery: deja vu . . . this sucks. My writing sucks. Summery: Inuyasha twotimes onKagome. And you'll never guess who'll fix her heart! SK


Inu-yasha the Cliche . . .  
  
Summary: deja vu . . . this sucks. My writing sucks. Summery: Inu-yasha two-times on Kagome. And you'll never guess who'll fix her heart! S/K  
  
Kagome stands, outside her house, at the top of the stone stairs. From below, Hojo yells, "Hurry up, Kagome! I've got to drive us to the new High School!"  
  
Kagome shakes her head and streams her free hand through her long ebony raven-black hair. Her royal-blue eyes sparkle in bright summer sunshine. She waves back, "Hai! I'm coming!"  
  
But, as she starts to walk down the stairs, Inu-yasha jumps out of the well- house yelling, "You stupid shard detector, you were supposed to be with me, not Hobo! We've got to fix the jewel, which you, in your stupidity broke."  
  
Kagome's sky blue eyes widen, her midnight raven-black hair swings out as she spins around, "Inu-yasha's you're not supposed to be on this side of the well!" she screams.  
  
Hojo sweatdrops. "Iie!" he screams.  
  
Inu-yasha grabs Kagome and jumps toward the well.  
  
Kaogme's mother opens the door and calls out, "Kagome! When you get back, I'll serve Oden! You're invited too, Inu-yasha!"  
  
Just before Inu-yasha enters the well house, He calls to Mrs. H, "no way. Ramen is best."  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Kagome yells, her pitch-dark raven-black hair mixing in with Inu-yasha's white hair, her azure blue eyes flashing. "I'll be back in a couple of days, probable by July 15th. I will visit fathers' & grandmothers grave on the anniversary of their deaths from those burglars"  
  
On the other side of the well.  
  
A female neko-demon calls down to them as she is sits, only wearing a black string bikini against her yellow/orange fur, on the edge of the well. "Hi! Big boy! Remember me! I'm Lalela"  
  
Inu-yasha blushes, as he remembers the first time he met her. 'She's in heat again.' He thinks.  
  
Lalela purrs, "come with me, Inu-yasha." Her hands brush against her barely covered breasts.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screams as she pulls her sable raven-black hair out of inu-yasha's white hair, her beryl-blue eyes, showing her hurt, "I thought that you were a virgin!"  
  
Lalela giggles and bounds away. 'He is the largest demon that I've ever had, and he can do it more often than any other male as well.' She thinks.  
  
Inu-yasha yells, as he chases after the cat demon, "I'll be back!"  
  
"Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Kikyo never questioned my actions, bitch!" He yells as he vanishes. "You're not my mate!"  
  
Later...  
  
"Inu-yasha hasn't shown up yet, I'm going to look for him." Kagome declares as she leaves.  
  
"Everything will be fine." Sango says as she smashes Miroku for touching her.  
  
"Yes, I hope so." Kagome whispers.  
  
Later, in the woods . . .  
  
Kagome, her cobalt-blue eyes wide, looks around a tree. She can see Kikyo and Inu-yasha. Kikyo is kneeling in front of Inu-yasha, her head appears to be on his lap, covering his groin.  
  
'Iie!' she whispers. Kagome spins around, her coal-black raven-black hair brushing against the tree, but somehow never getting it tangled up, as she does so. She runs away.  
  
In the clearing, with Inu-yasha & Kikyo  
  
"Thank you for distracting my little brother." Sesshomaru purrs, as he decapitates Kikyo with his sword.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inu-yasha yells, as he covers his bleeding groin.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Sesshomaru says in a calm voice, "I've tried over the years to train you, properly. You were such a cute pup, and I only wanted the best for you."  
  
Inu-yasha gurgles, and blood spurts from his mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru rips out Inu-yasha's heart, sighs, and eats it, "but, now, since you've ignored her, and driven her off, I'll take Kagome."  
  
She, running toward the well, runs into Sesshomaru's chest. "Sesshomaru!"  
  
He grabs her and kisses her. "I love you! Kagome!" he whispers as he begins to nibble on her ears.  
  
Kagome wraps her arms around him, "Hai! And I love you, too, Sesshomaru! Inu-yasha is such an offensive brain-broken idiot. I could never love him."  
  
His hands go under her skirt. "You do know that you're in heat." He licks her neck.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome moans, "And he's always ignored me. Let's go somewhere and make love!"  
  
Sesshomaru, with Kagome under his arm, flies to his castle (which of course is pure European, not Japanese)  
  
Later...  
  
"You're not a virgin." Sesshomaru hisses.  
  
"After all that combat with Inu-yasha? My hymen broke months ago!" Kagome hisses back. 'Besides, Sango and I have been making love while we bathe.' She thinks.  
  
"I love you, anyway!" Sesshomaru declares  
  
the end . . .  
  
glossary:  
  
Iie = NO  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Lalela = hawaiian name for Laurel  
  
Real authors' note: this is a parody, by the way. I came across a challenge, to include as many cliches, as possible in a short story. This is my attempt . . .  
  
The challenge? Remove the spaces for the link:  
  
nexus. colum. edu/ user/ nierodzik/ html/ ultimatefanfic.htm  
  
Thank you for reading jeff shelton 


End file.
